The Nightmare Chronicles
by Forty-Doors-To-Nowhere
Summary: What is it like to live a nightmare? One of dread, fear and pain? Harry's just learning that not everything is coated in sugar and rainbows.
1. Run

Run.

Focus.

Duck.

Slide.

"He's getting closer Harry."

"I know."

"Run faster Harry."

"I'm trying!"

"You're not trying hard enough Harry."

"Shut up!"

"Watch out Harry!"

Duck.

Trip.

Fall.

Crawl.

Run.

"Help Me!"

"I can't Harry."

"Yes you can!"

"You forgot Harry."

"Forgot what?"

"I'm dead Harry."

"I can see you but!"

"Just keep running Harry."

Shove.

Stumble.

Run.

Run.

Run.

Run.

It's always a symphony of nightmares.

Never going the way he wants.

Never staying.

Never wishing.

Never stopping.

He can only run.

* * *

><p><strong>There's something different for you! I had no idea what to write, thanks to writer's block. But doing something like that just lets everything flow. Please review and tell me if you want anything like this in the near future.<strong>


	2. Fear

Fear.

Heart pounding.

Breath shallow.

Fast footsteps.

"It's coming for you Harry!"

"S-s-stop!"

"It's going to get you Harry!"

"Never!"

Blood rushing.

Heart pounding.

Air rushing.

Loud footsteps.

Fear.

"It'll rip you from limb to limb!"

"He won't!"

"Yes he will."

Shallow breathing.

Heart pounding.

Fear.

Fear.

Fear.

Fear.

Nowhere to run.

Nowhere to hide.

He can only fear everything.

* * *

><p><strong>I have decided to make this now an on going story. I enjoyed how I wrote the first chapter so I decided to call it "The Nightmare Chronicles" because it will be focused on Harry's nightmares. Review please to tell me if you want anything certain!<strong>


	3. Alone

Alone.

Crouched.

Scared.

Looking.

Watching.

"Come back! Please!"

No answer.

"Please! I don't want to be alone!"

Silence.

Quiet.

Nothing.

"Come back!"

…

…

…

Tears.

Rolling down his cheeks.

In fear.

In silence.

In hope.

Alone.

Alone.

Alone.

Alone.

Nobody here.

Nobody there.

Nobody anywhere.

He can only be alone.

* * *

><p><strong>I rather enjoy writing these poems. All about desperation and that... O_o... I can't believe I actually enjoy this stuff. I think I'm going to go and ponder that in a corner... Please review if you want me to write anything certain, add a certain character, want it to be longer or just want to praise me ;). I'm fine with any of the above options. And remember, if I receive any flames, WE SHALL HAVE A HUGE BONFIRE AND ROAST MARSHMALLOWS WITH THEM!<strong>


	4. Lies

Lies.

Echoing in his ears.

Turning his heart cold.

Hate.

Anger.

"You lied to me!"

"I had to."

"But why?"

"For your own good."

"It didn't do me any good!"

"Yes it did Harry!"

"SHUT UP!"

A blur of movement.

The sound of skin hitting skin.

Echoes through the room.

A wand is drawn.

And pointed at his opponent.

Silence.

...

…

…

"You hit me Harry."

"You drew your wand at me!"

"You talked back at me!"

"You've lied to me my whole life."

Silence.

…

…

…

Unspoken words.

Of Forgiveness.

Of Anger.

Of Despair.

Lies.

Lies.

Lies.

Lies.

All of it.

Everything is a lie.

Is Reality a lie?

He can only know lies.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! I am afraid I won't be able to upload many chapters from now on as I am now back at school. But I will try to keep posting new chapters at least 2 times a week. (Excluding this week.) Thank you for the continued support.<strong>

**Ta-Ta.**


	5. Screams

Screams,

All around him,

Of loved ones,

Of enemies.

Desperation,

Fear.

"S-s-stop!"

"No."

"P-ple-ase?"

"Stupid boy!"

Harsh nails around his throat,

Suffocating,

Killing.

Murdering.

Screams,

Of agony,

Of pain,

Of loss,

Of sorrow,

Of heartbreak.

Screaming,

All he can comprehend.

He screams.

And only screams.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Updates coming much more regularly. Please don't hate me for my inability to update!**


	6. Death

Death,

He awaits it,

As a sheep awaits slaughter,

Knowing resistance is futile.

He knows only,

Of pain,

Of fear,

Of acceptance.

He is ready,

He has waited,

So long for this.

He is ready,

For the relief,

And for this nightmare to end.

Tangled in the spider's web,

Ready to be cute free.

Ready to love.

Ready to feel.

Ready to be human again.

But Death is a cruel master.

He will not come.


	7. Pain

Pain.  
>Agonizing,<br>Torturing.  
>Waves crash,<br>Over and over.  
>He is stuck in the surf,<br>An endless cycle of pain.  
>When will the Moon set,<br>And the Sun rise?  
>He is drowning,<br>In his friend,  
>In his enemy.<br>He rejoices once the waves break,  
>And cries when they build up.<br>Pain.  
>Pain.<br>Pain.  
>Pain.<br>He feels it,  
>Shuddering over his body,<br>Through his blood stream,  
>Electric,<br>Like a drug,  
>But poisonous.<br>He lives for it.  
>He despises it.<br>It keeps him going.  
>It holds him back.<br>Hope is present.  
>But Pain is immense,<br>In the abyss.  
>Pain,<br>Is endless.  
>Pain greets him as a friend.<br>Pain greets him,  
>And tries to drown him.<br>Pain,  
>Is immediate and demands to be recognised.<br>Pain is here.  
>Pain is coming.<br>The pain will not stop.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter done! What do you think? Please don't hesitate to write a review or PM about anything in this chapter or story! I appreciate all constructive feedback that can help me improve as a writer! Also, this story is also available on Inkitt! Please go and check it out! Also, from the encouragement from someone who read this story who encouraged me to enter it into a Fanfiction competition! So if you actually did like this story and are willing to help support me, please go like it in the competition! Thanks!**


End file.
